This invention relates to improvements relating to friction welding.
It has been known for many years that two components, even metal components can be welded together by rubbing the components one against the other and urging them together. The frictional heat generated between the components melts, or at least softens, the material of one component, and more usually both components, so as to form a friction weld. It is known to friction weld by producing relative rotary motion. It is known to friction weld by producing relative orbital motion. It is known to friction weld by producing relative linear reciprocatory motion.
One example of a technical field in which friction welding is currently seen as having useful applications is in the field of making compressors or turbines for aircraft engines. Compressor assemblies may comprise a blisk (blades plus integral disc), or a blum (blades plus integral drum) which is effectively several blisks joined together.